


Her favourite birthday

by ShazaLupin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/F, Fluff, Next Generation, Romance, Surprises, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShazaLupin/pseuds/ShazaLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time it's either of their birthdays, Rose and Riley go to the same restaurant. So what makes this birthday, and visit to the restaurant, warrant a visit to Rose's parent's house after?</p><p>'For BlackPixie's Happiness and Fluff Challenge'<br/>'For MuggleMaybe's Happy and Gay Challenge'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her favourite birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the wonderful Banshee!

The snow was drifting down in little flakes and Rose laughed happily as she pulled Riley through it. It was Christmas Eve and they were heading to Rose’s parent’s house after having just spent the evening at Rosita’s. It was a small cafe next to Diagon Alley where they first met, where they had their first date and where they went for every birthday, which was the reason for today’s visit. When she was younger, Rose hated having her birthday on Christmas Eve, but for the past eight years it had been made bearable by Riley.

And now she would make it bearable for the rest of her life.

They had their own small apartment just outside of the city but they were heading to Rose’s parent’s house to tell them the good news. The silver ring glittering on Rose’s left hand was by far the best birthday present she had ever received. She was floating on cloud nine, as was Riley.

Rose had been totally shocked and taken back when, after they’d finished their meal, Riley told her she had one last birthday present before getting down on one knee. Riley barely finished asking Rose to be her wife before Rose squalled and dropped to the floor with her, the restaurant erupting into applause around them. Riley had just slid the ring onto Rose’s finger when Rose pulled her into a bone crushing hug and a kiss that caused a few laughs and wolf whistle from those around them.

Turning onto her street, Rose started to hurry even more, eager to share the news with her parents, especially her mother. Although the front blinds were closed, Rose knew her parents were still awake from the dimly reflected light coming from inside and so she happily knocked on the front door, grinning at Riley in the process.

“Hi Mum,” she greeted cheerfully as her mum opened the door and smiled at her daughter. Pulling Rose into a hug first, followed by Riley, Hermione greeted both girls before wishing Rose a happy birthday.

“Come in. We were just watching tv; how are you both?” Hermione asked, ushering the girls through into the front room. Ron stood up when they walked in, turning off the television in the process.

“Happy birthday Rosie,” he said, pulling his daughter into a hug, laughing as Rose rolled her eyes at his childhood nickname for her.

“Thanks Dad, Mum, how are you?” She asked, sitting on the two seater with Riley while her parents sat on the adjacent black couch. The room hadn’t changed much over the years, and the familiarly cream paint and wooden coffee table made her feel relaxed and at home. There was even a vase with her mum’s favourite flowers, roses, in the middle. The added Christmas decorations and the tree with the overwhelming amount of tinsels and baubles made it even homier; she was filled with a sudden rush of love for her parents.

“We’re fine hunny, are you two okay? I thought you two always go out for dinner on your Birthday?” asked Hermione, knowing that they wouldn’t have come around for just a social visit at this time of night.

“We did, we’ve been but I wanted to show you my present from Riley,” Rose told them, squeezing Riley’s hand in excitement.

“Oh okay, what is it then?” Hermione asked, and Rose could tell she was curious. She didn’t normally show her parent’s her present from Riley, especially not on the night she received them.

“Well, Riley proposed, and I said yes!” Rose practically squealed the last bit, thrusting her hand out to show her parents the ring.

“Oh my god!” Hermione gasped, her hands flying to cover her opened mouth. Rose was quickly engulfed in a hug from her mom, who looked like she might cry.

“Oh, congratulations, both of you, I’m thrilled for you both, aren’t we Ron?” Her mum told them as she pulled Riley into a hug. The girl was already like a daughter to Hermione, and now she’d be officially family. She couldn’t be happier for them both. Rose had then been pulled into a hug by Ron, who seemed a little more shocked.

“Yeah, yeah course I am, just shocked, my little girl all grown up,” he told her as she rolled her eyes at his little girl comment.

“Thanks dad, mum, both of you it means a lot,” she told them, sitting back down on the sofa with Riley. This was her family and, looking around the room, she didn’t think she could be any happier than she was now, surrounded by the people she loved.


End file.
